Frank Greene
Frank Greene is a major character in Underhell, and is Jake Hawkfield's best friend, mentor, and commanding officer. Frank is helping Jake cope with the loss of his wife. Background Frank took care of Jake in Thomas's absence, serving as Jake's mentor and best friend. Underhell We Have a Situation On September 13th, 2013, Frank calls Jake and tells him to come to the station immediately. Apparently, a group of Terrorists have taken over a Hospital and all of it's personel. He then drops off Jake on a parking lot near the hospital and stays in his chopper for the rest of the mission. Frank sees everything Jake does using a camera fitted on the latter's helmet. He then had to refuel his chopper and couldn't provide support for a while. Frank later arrives at the Parking Lot just in time to see few of the Terrorists on top of the parking. Then a group of unidentified personel show up in three humvees, but Jake manages to kill all of them. As soon as Jake reaches the top of the parking lot, Frank had already killed the rest of them. He then attempts to call for backup but is shot down by an unknown assailant and is presumed dead. Relationships Thomas Hawkfield Frank was a close friend and former partner of Thomas Hawkfield. Apparently, Tom had put a lot of trust in him, enough to ask him to take care of Jake when he had to go into hiding. Jake Hawkfield Frank is Jake's best friend, mentor and commanding officer. He had been taking care of Jake when Jake was little as his father has to go into hiding. Due to this, Frank could be considered Jake's surrogate father. The Corporal Frank is the Corporal's superior, as he often receives orders from Frank to either assist Jake in his operation or to secure a specific area like The Parking Lot. Alpha 1 Not much is known about Frank's relationship with Alpha 1, but apparently they were close acquaintances, as mentioned by Frank himself. Kills *Numerous Terrorists Killed By *Unidentified Assassin Quotes *"SHIT! Mayday MAYDAY! Eagle one going down!" *"Jake?...Jake, can you hear me? Hang in there...I'm gonna take care of you buddy...You're gonna be alright..." Trivia *Frank is an old friend of the Alpha Squad leader from Nightmare House 2. *Frank can never be seen killing an enemy on-screen. His kills are always either dead when Jake arrives or reported to him by Frank. *If the Player were to trigger the Nightmare House 2 easter egg within the train station near the mall, Frank will mention that their superiors almost sent Jake's Squad and himself to the Never Lose Hope Hospital. However, inteligence was gathered and Alpha Squad was sent in instead. *Once the player steps into the mall, the player is able to kill any friendly NPC without Frank pointing it out and, as a result, the mission does not fail when they do so. This previllege ends as soon as the Corporal arrives at the Parking Garage. *Despite the fact that Frank's UH-60 Blackhawk got shot down with him still in it, Frank's body could not be found at all. This could imply that he might have survived the crash or he might have been thrown elsewhere due to him standing at the edge when the chopper went down. *On the fourth level of the Prologue, when Frank is talking to Jake before getting shot down, his mouth does not move. Frank can even be shot at and there will be no consequences. That is because Frank is always a Prop_Dynamic outside of cinematics. *After Frank's death, the player is able to kill civilians without failing the mission. This is due to the fact that no authority figure can witness Jake killing innocent bystanders. *Although Frank monitors Jake through his headcam, no screens or receiving stations can be seen on the chopper. *If the player chooses to go rogue in the first level, Frank and the Police will attempt to kill the player. Frank would use his Blackhawk's minigun to attack. *If the player were to shoot at Frank's Blackhawk in map 1 of the Prologue, dead bodies will spawn and fly out of the helicopter. *Frank's model was a reskinned Odessa Cubbage with the same beanie and similar outfit in the previous version. However, his design was changed to look more like Odell, Odessa's origin character from the Half-Life 2 Leak. *In the begining of the opening sequence, Frank can be seen briefing Jake on the chopper. This is the only instance that Frank can be observed as an actual NPC and not a Prop_Dynamic. Category:Character's Category:NPCs Category:Allies Category:Male Category:Major Characters Category:Underhell Category:Unreleased